Game on -just another second-
by freedompaws
Summary: Their from different worlds. When clary is thrusted into a mission she meets a golden boy that might see past her and notice she isn't all that. He gets on her nerves and she craves it no matter how much she says she hates it. Will Jace break through Clary's walls? Clace. A little malec and sizzy Summaries are rough give the story a shot you won't regret it ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Take that." I huff as I have a staff against Jonathan neck.

"Shut up Clary and do it again."

"I've been at this all day." I smile lazily up at my brother. I feel like a limp noodle at this point. Everything was loose. I would make a dashing worm.

"Not hard enough Clare bear, if we go out for this mission we will have to face the light worms." Jon makes a fake Gag sound. For all I know it could be real. I don't blame him.

"Lightwoods dear brother." I roll my eyes laughing a bit. I freaking love my brother he was going to make this trip so much fun. Holy garbanzo beans we forgot about the snacks. I'll pack them tonight.

"They are brats."

"Come on stop being so fussy Jonathan we will get the mission done before you know it." I smile at my brother. "Trust me a quick kick and boom the lightworms are out." I say spinning in a circle with my staff. Fight was like a second nature to me at this point. I love the fluidity of it.

"And see, this is why we are so lovingly related. Also, It's lightwood." He mimics my tone and in response I stick my tongue out. "I know but nonetheless a month actually almost two starting tomorrow is long almost too long." He pouted his lip.

"Oh shut up let me shower because we catch the train 4am sharp." I pat my brother on his back and slip up to my room. I hear him do the classic morgenstern snort.

"Have fun sister dearest!" He joked in the distance. A second passes and I could hear chains rattling downstairs. This boy doesn't waste any time training. I stretch my limbs but it's not like they needed it anyway. How classy my brother never sleeps. He was right. I was once on a undercover mission wearing a blond wig and black contacts and one guy practically flirted with me the entire time. He was drooling. What a dog.

I strip of my clothes and step into the bath. The steam was something I would need. It covered me like a soft thin blanket and it wrapped around my fingers like it's crowning me rings. I let it act as a mask so I closed my eyes and let my hair hang against the side of the bath. How was I going to get through this month? Maybe I could take this time to try Brooklyn food. For one second let's please not think about food Clarissa. I hop out of the bath and crawl under the covers that laid atop of my bed. Nothing like the warmth of these plush pillows. Goodnight humble room.

When I wake up I'm greeted with Ciel's soft frame in my room. Ciel was the son of the headmaster in this Institute that was self run by valentine. The right hand man to the tasks of my father valentine. How fitting since his name meant sky or heaven in French.

"Cutie let's go it's 3 in the morning."

"It's early. Since when were you joining us on this mission." I moan from under the covers.

"Me? Coming? That's as likely as you getting laid sweetie." He hummed while packing the scattered item on my desk into a neat pile to pack in my luggage.

"If I wasn't so tired I would have slapped you."

"Don't be rude. To sum it up I have too many duties I must attend to with valentine."

"Rude? I think the rude one is you." I snort softly.

"That's besides that point we need to start Valentine is getting tired of waiting." With that ciel gets up and throws clothes at me, "I'll be waiting I'm so excited! I'm expecting updates and lots of photos?" He cleared his voice, "now if you excuse me I'm going to eat breakfast." He was adorable. He is just my friend nothing less or nothing more. I should get up now right?

I drag my limp body of a noodle off of this bed and manage to squeeze into the clothes Ciel passed me. Sweats and a hoodie. Classy might I add. I go downstairs to eat breakfast with Jonathan who had both his eyes closed. "Hey Jonny boy!" I yell into his ears for the hell of it. He glares.

"Ha ha very funny Clarissa." I rest my head on his shoulder. I continue to eat. No one was up so we had the dining hall all to ourselves. The rest of the half hour flew by in a blur, I slipped my shoes on and I was out of the door already.

"Bye guys make us proud!" Yelled Ciel. I nod and step onto the train with Jon. You could see the dread in his face. During the train ride Jonathan mostly slept while I drew and ate a bunch of sour candy. I packed like three apples be proud of me. I still don't understand why we couldn't portal. Valentine said something about people tracking me and it would compromise the mission. I must have fallen asleep during drawing because Jonathan threw his show at my head.

"Wake yo baby sister." He yelled in my ear. It's a inside joke we have had since we were toddlers. I giggled and hopped off after the next three stops. When we step off the smell of trash, blood, curiosity was quite pungent in the streets of New York.

"You sure we don't need disguises?" I ask John.

"If we did and screwed up for a second we would be screwed. We are only coming to this institute for one more month or so and then we will never see them again." I shrug and we take the bus all the way to the front door of the building. Two grand door opened to greet us. There stood two people around my age with long dark raven hair. It's was the color of spilled ink. Then a mother which was like a copy and paste figure of the daughter. Then a golden boy. He's eyes and hair sat calmly like melted gold. I let my eyes Pan his body and he caught me and raised a brow. I advert my gaze and toward it towards maryse. I believe that was her name.

"I'm so glad to meet you you're being sent by the-." She paused a bit confused.

"North France institute. I'm so sorry for all you have lost." Maryse said sympathetically. The North France institute burned down about a month ago. Only three known survivors. My father told me they offered to be sacrificed for us to take their place in this mission. I wish I could say thank you ahead of time but my father said I couldn't meet them. That part I don't understand.

"Yes it is quite devastating." Said my brother. "We learn, live, and fight so this was just a small obstacle." I nod alongside him. "Well kids would you like to show them to their rooms?" Maryse cleared her throat.

"I'll take red." The golden boy said. The girl glares softly at him.

"She's the closest to my room." He smirks. "Let me grab your bag kitten." He snatches one of my bags before I could open my mouth. I look back at Jonathan and he offered a small nod so I continued with a confident stride. When we lost them from our view he talks. "So you quiet?" He says glancing back ever so slightly.

"Nope." I pop the p. "Just don't know when to respond." Do as your father said. -Act normal because you can be.-

"Okay so here your room carrot top." I don't hate it when he says it oddly.

"It's Clary golden globe." I grin.

"See you around fire hydrant." He walks into his room which was right across from mine. I enter the room and am greeted by a queen sized bed with dark grey satin sheets that had a large window providing natural sunlight right above a off white desk. I flop onto the bed and sigh. I hear a knock and Crain my neck out to see my brother standing there, face laced with a smile.

"Hey Clare bear how are they treating you? Isabelle is quite nice but remember you can't let their hospitality fool or stray you away for why we are here."

"I know Johnny boy I'm being careful and selective with my answers just like dad taught us." "Good I'm proud. Wash up we are having dinner with the family later."

"I didn't bring any nice dresses for a dinner setting."

"Ask Isabelle I assume you two are females and can work it out, correct?" "Yeah I'll ask." I say with a sigh. "Let's do our job and we will be out of here soon." He kisses my forehead on the way out and I lay there for a heartbeat longer before heading out to Jace's room to ask where Isabelle was. When I get up I give a firm knock.

"I knew you missed me red." I heard him call through the door and I open the door. When I step in he was shirtless while drying his dripping hair. I snort and he whips his head around as if he was startled by my snort.

"I don't have a dress for the dinner tonight where's Isabelle?" I cross my arms forcing a smile. I just wanted to leave and sleep in my room.

"What female doesn't bring a dress when moving halfway across the world." He laughed bluntly.

"Shut up do you know where Isabelle is hibernating or not?"

"She's out to meet her boyfriend who's a mundie turned vampy. I have a few outfit of hers in my room if you want to try?" I groan at what he said.

"Yeah sure what do you got." I give in. He ends up putting me a bunch of outfits then hating all of them. "Here's our last option." It was black dress. It was tight on the top but flowy on the bottom. I looked not that bad. When I tell him he could turn around his mouth dropped.

"You look cute." He cleared his throat. Just cute? I roll my eyes and steal a pair of her shoes. Let's see what this dinner brings. We need to report by tonight so this will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I put the shoes on and head out of the door. I breathe in and out. I decide to walk around to gather some intel about what kind of place this is. During my wander I am greeted by Jonathan, my brother. My eyebrow perks up and I smile.

"Looks like we both had the same mentality." I giggle. We think the same so I'm not surprised to see him scattering just like I was.

"Right you are. I don't find much only that they worship the angel like it's god alone. That I don't understand. Valentine is wise and he knows that angels bow down to god. God only trusts the angels and no one else that's why we work to diminish all Downworlders." He went on.

"That's a good observation but the hour long speech could have been left without." I smile. My brother, though painfully specific, is completely right. If they were true shadowhunters they wouldn't be praising peace instead they would be praising god alone.

"You are look dapper my beautiful sister." Jonathan says pulling me out of my deep thoughts.

"Thanks and so do you jonnykins." I say in a babies voice. He laughs.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." I elbowed him in ribs.

"Careful or you will damage the suit." He puts his hands up in a X formation.

"You're so weird." I hum softly with a humorous tone.

"Not as weird as you Clarissa." He raises his brows and before we knew it Jace and Alec pull us out of our pointless conversation.

"How are you guys adjusting? If you have any thoughts, worries, or complaints Jace, Isabelle, maryse, and I would be more then pleased to help you out."

"That's very thoughtful of you your efforts are very warm to us." I say and Jace chokes on a laugh causing Alec to whip around and shoot a glare to Jace.

"Jace show some respect." Alec clears his throat redirecting his focus back to us. Jace meets my eyes. He throws me a look that Jonathan doesn't catch. One thing you should know about Johnny is that he is extremely protective and he notices someone playfully passing me looks he will destroy them. It's not any better that everyone here is technically our enemy.

"There we all our. Clarissa and Jonathan," she throws us a nod.

"It's a pleasure for the two join you to join us, I know the ride here must have been long but we do have quite important matters to discuss and since you are quite experienced but we will talk more on that subject later. Now our transportation is here." We nod and follow her out to the front of the institute. When we got out we saw two drivers in two black Rolls-Royce cars. Maryse enters one with Alec along side her. Jonathan takes note.

"I'm the better talker I'll go with maryse and you go with Jace. He has a liking to you." He whispered quickly and quietly. Before I could blink the car door closed.

"Come on shortcakes you're with me." I open my mouth then close it. Just do what you have to do. I hop into the car and Jace closes the door. We sit right next to each other. I didn't know what to say. Jonathan was always the talker in our relationship. I was taken from my worried when I realized the hair clip keeping my red hair from being that noticeable was removed.

"You look better with your hair down."

"Thanks lemonhead." I blush slightly. I cough and cover my cheeks because as my father had taught me, emotions make us weak.

"Lemonhead?" He said ignoring my blush.

"I gotta find a good nickname for you." I said now to do the digging.

"So like what's your real name lemonhead?" He looked confused on how I knew it.

"Maryse told me." She didn't tell me but he didn't need to know that.

"It's Jonathan but I created Jace from my first and middle name. J and C."

"So wouldn't that jacey?"

"We don't talk about it." He puts a finger to my lips and I swat at his hand.

"How did you end up at the institute?" I knew this could be taken multiple ways but it's worth a shot.

"Something happened at home so I ended up here." I hated the word something, something had so much meaning. I shouldn't press but it's my job.

"Something?" I press further.

"Does anyone tell you that you ask a lot of questions?" He deflected. I'm going to have to gain his trust to get it out of him.

"I am a shadowhunter after all. I like when I'm informed."

"Fine what's your full name?" He asks back. -Always give half truths so they can never say you were lying. Tell them what they need to know and nothing else-

"Clarissa Fray." I says leaving out my true last name and middle name."How about you?"

"No middle name? I'm Jonathan Christopher Herondale or lightwood. I swing both ways." he winks. I take it more ways then one.

"Who did you train with to be dubbed one of the best shadowhunters of our time?" "I was trained by my brother." Half true, he trained me whenever valentine was busy.

"Who was your brother trained by?" I think he was trying to collect intel on me. My have the tables turned. "I don't know he was trained by the greatest man of our time which is quoted from Johns lips. What age did you enter the institute."

"12 and how about you?"

"Born into one."

"We are here. Careful it shows high sighting of demons in this area, you might want these," He hands is two beautifully crafted daggers. They were freshly sharped and had a gold plating on them. I tuck it under my belt and Jace eyes it wearily.

"Enjoy your dinner."

"Not the typical silver stud that I call my seraph blade but it will do." He hides it at the bottom of his dress shoe.

"You ready darling?" I couldn't help but smile a little I couldn't wait to fight and to analyze the fighting style of them all. Jace puts his hand out for me to take it and despite better judgement I take it and step out from the car with him. Jonathan shot me a look that said he got a lot of intel. Lucky bastard.

When we walk into the restaurant the waiter led us all the way to a private room. He said a phrase in Latin which translated to be careful of those around you. I tank my father in this moment for helping me learn multiple languages. I could tell the waiter was apart of the seelie realm. Maryse said something about how she knew about the demons in the area but the waiter just repeated what he said. I think he was talking about Jonathan and I. Or just Jonathan because Jonny Became rigid and cold when the waiter entered. Jace sat across me with Alec and Maryse by his side. We were ordering drinks when Isabelle walked in with what Jace calls Vampy around her arm.

"Sorry I'm late traffic was bad. Demon energy is high tonight." She said sitting the other side of Jace and Vampy sat by me.

"Hi I'm Simon I heard your name was Clarissa?" He extends his hand and I shake it.

"Please call me clary." I smile.

"Now I think we should just bomb the news. We obviously need to truly test your strength so you two have to challenge ether Jace or Alec before this mission-" I cut her off.

"I'm ready to go tonight and so I imagine my brother is." We didn't practice all night just to sleep in today.

"She is correct." Jonathan says and Maryse clears her throat.

"Then it is settled if Jace and Alec are up for it then we can continue. My plan is to send all of you to Florida because of increased suspicious activity and you would have to attend a few meetings. I would like to go but the head of The Clave called a meeting with me so I couldn't dare miss it. This is only possible if Alec or Jace deem you alright to go." I fist bump Jonathan under the table knowing well we were going to beat them.

"Now I don't want to bore you with news of travel, talk about yourselves." My and Jonathan exchanged a look. Our father prepped us with a whole story which we had to memorize. We explain a bit about ourselves and when the topic dies down everyone erupted into chatter.

"You know when you are unsure your eyebrow twitches." Jace whispers to me and I choke on my drink a little. I worked so hard to hide it. It exposes when I lie.

"Don't be embarrassed I think you look cute when you do it." That made my cheeks burst out red against my pale skin. Jace is a shadowhunter he's trained to catch these things. He is better then I thought. "You also look insanly cute when blush. I noticed it in the car. Damn. The dinner goes accordingly and we ended up not having to kill any demons. Jace and I met up with our driver later in the evening.

"Here is the blade you offered us." I take it out of my belt.

"Keep it I have no use for it anyway." The driver said. How kind he was the drive back was pretty silent until Jace shouted at the driver to stop. I was startled.

"All this fancy food is giving me a migraine I need to eat some fries. Please give us about 30 minutes sir." I driver sighed and let us out. Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me into a rough looking building that read 'takis' on it. I eyed Jace. "We should build our trust. So this is a good way to trust me."

"I thought our first date would be a dinner and a movie." I snort and Jace smiled widely. We we entered the placed smelled heavenly. The walls were lined with red and yellow lights.

"Welcome to the best restaurant in New York." I couldn't help but smile. Jace was growing on me. The sad truth was I couldn't let him grow on me.

"Hey kaelie table for two!" They looked- close. A downworlder and a nephilim.

"Your girlfriend is pretty." I whisper into his ear. He raises a eyebrow and looks down at me. Did I mention he's a foot taller then me? I'm only 5'2 and he's 6'2.

"She's not my girlfriend plus there someone much prettier then her in this room." I scan the room to see one other female who's about the age of a mother. I furrow my brows and look up at him. "Think about it carrot top." He heads to his assigned table.

"Stop teasing me!" I squeak when I realize what he meant. His laugh shakes the water on our table. "I'm not your flavor of the week." I look him dead in the eye.

"I really like strawberries. It's been my favorite flavor since I was a young boy." I slap his forearm.

"What can I get you jacey?" I snort and the mention of his nick name. He smirks.

"Can I get two of my regular?" Jace says and kaelie looks me up and down.

"Are you really going to eat that?" She said to me and I just glared.

"Kaelie I asked for a order not small talk." Jace cut in and she huffed as she walked away. "Thanks." I mumble. "Don't get quiet on me now I just got you talking." He smiled. I stuck my tongue out. We talked about routines I would have to get used to in the institute. The meals arrived and I dug in. Jace stares and I stared back.

"I never seen a girl eat like that."

"Is that a bad thing?" I raise my brows

"No it's hella attractive." With that he dug in. We ate and Jace flirted. Oh Jonathan will kill me. I giggle a bit. I'll deal with him later. I think Jace is growing on me too quickly.

**Heres Chapter two my beautiful lovelies. Will clary catch feeling quickly for jace or keep her head straight for the mission? I hope you enjoy comment what you think about this chapter. :) goodnight or good morning my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

When we finished we snuck back into the institute and the driver was able to convince Maryse the god convinced him to go a bad route. Maryse accepted his planned out apology and we both snuck up to our rooms. I flop onto my bed and smile softly d a few seconds later my door is knocked on. I fully expected Jonathan but when I called for the stranger to enter it was Jace. His shirt was half unbuttoned and he was already In sweats. I made no progress in getting undressed.

"If you're up for it we can fight tonight? About now?" He smirked.

"I didn't even undress yet."

"Oh ain't that a shame it's the best part."

"Pop a cigarette and try out for a French film." I smile. He was self aware he looked like that as well.

"Yeah give me a second to dress properly." I slid my dress off of my skin.

"Wow I didn't know we were on that step yet. What's up with all your bruises?" Jace says eyeing all the purple blue splotches that rested on my skin.

"Well that's from strict training." I snort as I slip on a muted green camisole. And some loose joggers. Jace's face turns serious for once.

"No, no training is supposed to leave you with this much bruises couldn't you use a healing rune to fix it?"

"I was taught using runes constantly-." I stop myself. I realized I had said too much.

"Constantly what?"

"You must have heard me wrong I never was taught how to use runes correctly," I pause to see he's not buying it.

"Since at my institute we are trained for our strength and morals rather then focusing on runes."

"I don't." He stops himself. Well as he should might I add.

"Let's fight so I can go to Florida." I say lacing up my shoes and walking out the door. Jace walks by me and stops me when we have arrived. "It's nothing like the fighting room I had back home but this is nice." I smile forcefully. Jace lets out a genuine laugh.

"Oh yeah? and what did your old one look like?"

"It was lined with gold and it was red and white." I say letting my fingers run along the glass like panels.

"Very specific here's a staff. If you get the hang of this we will go into training for the big guns, got it?" Jace says handing me a wooden staff. "Rules are simple. We start on the count of three and everything is allowed except death and the head because of the healing runes. I'll activate yours in worse case. Valentine is going to kill me if word gets out. I'll be weaker. I swallow the lump in my neck.

"One." I say.

"Two."

"Three!" He yells and his eyes flickers for barely a millisecond at my legs and I knew his moves. I hopped up and kicked him in the neck. He gasps and I grab my staff and go right for his funny bone. It's odd but affective due to the many nerves. Jace recovers quick and snaps back into fighter mode. He goes for the back of my knee using his foot and with his staff he goes for the neck and I grab ahold of the staff and pull him tighter and knee him where the sun don't shine. And I kick his back so he falls to the ground. I pin the staff against the neck and he knew that I could quickly crush his windpipe in a second with no second thoughts.

"Well done Fray. Welcome to the team." I get off of him.

"Glad to be here." I felt this odd giddy feeling in my chest. I offer him a hand to get up and he takes it eagerly.

" I wonder how Jonathan did." "If it's anything like what you did then perfectly fine. Alec is," he pauses for dramatic effect, "almost as good as me."

"I'm a pretty and innocent lady why would you take me?" I say sarcastically.

"I have a feeling you weren't the softie lady type." I snort at his comment. "Now let's teach you how to use those tunes of yours." Jace ran his fingers through his messy plot of hair. Is this guy dumb? Runes make you weaker. Surely he just wanted me to loose. I clear my throat and loose my smile.

"I should head to bed. Have a good Night Jon- Jace." I start to turn my back.

"Are you scared of a little challenge?" He says pressing me.

"No and you know so I would destroy you before you can think about touching your stele." I say while walking away, my back was still turned to him. He scoffs. I found the corner that leads to the lunch hall so o decide to sneak in for a snack. As expected it was locked. Valentine taught me a reverse tune was okay for the occasion.

This seems important. I trace a rune from memory and break the door. I skip over the broken wood and walk to the snacks. I pick up a bag of red vines and start eating them while laying onto the table.

"You made quite a mess red." It was golden boy.

"I'll fix it in a blink."

"Why Don't I believe you?" His eyebrows are raised and his arms are crossed, one under the other.

"That sounds like a You problem." I continue eating the red vine.

"If you wanted a place to be quiet you could have asked me instead of wreaking our doors."

"Why are you talking to me?" I snap now glaring at him. He smiles. He walks over to the stand and grabs a apple. I open my mouth then decide I should close it.

"Where are you from you don't scream French girl to me."

"Oh paint me like one of your French girls." I bat my lashes sarcastically.

"Hey that's my line red." He says taking a bite of the apple. He has really good features. Damn it. I would love to paint him. To see all the colors of his face on a canvas. It's annoying why did my worse enemy have to be good Looking.

"Take a picture it will last longer." He looks me dead in the eyes. He must of thought he was all that. He has gold eyes. That's barely fair. I sigh as I roll my eyes.

"Could you close your eyes for a second golden boy?" I hum.

"Sure only if you promise not to do anything _weird_." He wiggles his brows.

"Yeah sure." I get off of the table and walk towards the mess I made. I put a reverse rune and walk out the door. Ultimately locked golden boy inside the room.

"You can open the door now!" I yell walking all the way to my room.

"You've got me this time red! I'm going to make sure you'll regret this!" He yells from the other side.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like to see you try ken doll!" I yell giggling a bit to myself. When I get to my room I plot myself onto my bed. In the distance I hear a loud bang and I snort. At that moment I hear my phone ring. It's Jonathan. I groan internally.

"What's up dear brother?" I say into the phone.

"Dad called asking if we had any information. I let him know anything I picked up from the two, I told dad you were training so I saved your ass dads expecting a report from you tomorrow so that's it. Also please tell me that loud bang across the hall isn't you." He says a bit quickly.

"It's not me so ha! Thanks Johnny boy I'm going to head to bed I'll see you at breakfast. Lots of love."

"Love you sister." He says and ends the call. I take a shower and reflect on my day. Valentine is going to roast me for the late update but there's nothing I could do now. I step into the bath and drench my cherry locks. God why couldn't I be a brunette with strait hair. Isabelle is probably Jace's type. Aah I shouldn't think about Jace. He's just a- I don't know. I step out of the bath and go to sit on my bed I pop in my headphones and listen to some Billie Ellish. I realize there as a strip of paper on the floor.

_"game on."_ It said. Oh now we are talking.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys if anyone here is reading my cherie dont worry the new chapter will be up in a week or so. It would mean alot it you guys would leave a comment if i should continue the story or not anyway enjoy my lovelies.**_

xoxoxo

I stretched my arms as I woke up from my fat nap. I walk all the way to the bathroom and examine my face carefully. The bags under my eyes were a shout for help. I smile though. God today feels like a blah day. I put dot of concealer on my face and put a light coat of mascara and Vaseline on my lips. I look at my hair and snort it looked. Messy, unruly even.

I slip out of my silk sleep wear and slip into a oversized tee shirt with bike shorts under. I pull on a pair of canvas slip ons. I accessorize with several gold rings. When I step out I check my surroundings I'm on high alert from my note. I touch the doorknob and the minute my door creaks open a gallon of water falls from the frame of the door.

"Look at the mess you're left with." Jace says with a smug look.

"I'll get you back." I laugh. When I laugh I swear I catch a glimpse of something on his face. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey I never realized." He squints his eyes. I tilt my head to the side and eye him carefully.

"Realized what?"

"That you only have three runes and I recognized none of them."

"Oh yeah they kinda just carved them into me I guess it's our thing-." I shut my mouth knowing I said something to much.

"That's not a good thing clary. And carved? That's not acceptable in the clave. I should report that to maryse."

"No I meant with a stele not literally carved and why bother the institute is already dissolved to bits." He has this doubt in his head. I could tell he doesn't believe me once again.

"You know Clary like you said the institute isn't standing anymore so if something wasn't right you can tell me." His eyes are hard and protective. I felt something. God I hate feelings. My cheeks are red. Damnit.

"Yeah yeah of course." I smile brightly.

"I'll see you at breakfast hall red." With that he walks off. I'm still drenched I'm not wasting a dune on this I kneel and start wiping the ground with a towel.

"You messed up sis." Jonathan said from around the corner. I jump at the sound of his voice. "Also that kid admires you." He smiles. I roll my eyes.

"That's why he drenched me." I snort.

"I mean you did lock him into the dining hall." My mouth gapes open.

"How-."

"I know everything Clare bear just like how we are both attending the Florida mission." I hate to admit it but damn he was good.

"You're amazing." I blurt. "And I need to change can you wait outside my door?"

"Yeah I think so too." He snorts. The snorts must run in the family.

I walk into my room and put on a Black star spangled romper and chunky platform combat boots. Might as well look good since it wasn't in my best faith to be comfortable. I throw my soggy shoes and cloths to the side and step outside.

"I like this a lot."

"Me too brother of mine."

"Let's go and get you some coffee he offers his arm and I link it with mine. We walk down the hall and I smile. When we enter I pop in a earbud and listen to magic in the Hamptons by the social house. Music made this trip more tolerable. I grab a granola bar and black coffee. I see a bunch of filled tables. This was like the school I had to attend for one of my old missions. I hated it.

"Red! Come over here!" I see Jace call. I sigh and I mosey on over there. I scan the table and notice two empty spots. One next to vampy and one next to golden globe. "I don't bite I can't promise the same for vampy." Without saying anything I squeeze next to Jace.

"So what's up guys." I take a bite of my granola.

"I love your outfit and I was wondering about your hair color, is it real?" Isabelle Asked. "I've been meaning to ask you last night but I didn't think it was appropriate for the setting." She giggles.

"Yeah it's real." I laugh shyly.

"My name is Simon Lewis is a pleasure to meet you." He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Cute. So he's Izzy's boy they seem happy. Her head is resting on his head.

"Clary." I offer my hand and he takes it. After this short lived introduction everyone went on talk amongst themselves I should have just sat alone and gathered intel but Jace nudges me out of my thoughts.

"I guess you like to talk behind close doors I could arrange that." I snort and elbow him in the side.

"I'm just taking it," I pause so I could find the right word. "Steady?" He smiles and I smile back. It was just a contagious look on him. "Jonathan is the person who likes to chat."

"So are you I'm a analyst, which is one of my many talents in this institute, when ever you talk your eyes and breath give off you have a lot to say." Huh he is much better and smarter than I thought. Not just a pretty boy. God I'm acting like a girl dying to get noticed by her teenage crush. "Isabelle wasn't lying when she said you look good today." I blush there it is again. Emotions are going to be the death of me.

I down the last drop of my coffee and Jace seems occupied and I dump a bunch of salt into his freshly brewed coffee. I slowly get up. "I'm heading to my room Jace see you soon." I wink and he wiggles his brows like he did last night. He goes to take a huge gulp of his coffee and he spits it all over vampy- sorry Simon. I laugh audibly and walk away.

"That's classy Fray!" He called after me. I walk to my room proudly. I flop onto the bed and open my phone and call my father.

"Ah Clarissa I'm delighted to hear your voice. So where is your report."

"Hey Val so we have a shadowhunter his name is Jace Christopher lightwood or Herondale he said he swings both ways l. He is one of the strongest and he is gifted in many areas. Two I personally discovered was his stealth and he is a excellent analyst. I'm grabbing more intel as the minutes pass but I think you should really look into him." I say constantly looking out for anyone.

"Perfect clarissa you are doing amazing if you keep this up I'll make sure you get privileges when you get back home." He says and I crack a small smile.

"Bye-." He ended the call. I didn't expect much he's more of a business and done type of guy. I take a look at my hair it's pretty much dried. Runes are so convenient is that why we can't use them? Too much of a good thing turned bad who knows at this point. I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling. What is the true point of this mission? To grab intel.

"Meeting in the training room now princess." I bolt straight up and he smirks and rests on my door frame like he did the night before.

"You scared me out of my marbles."

"Marbles? I thought you were supposed to be some tough shadow hunters look at you scurrying at sounds- wait don't tell me you're scared of loud sounds."

"Stop it." I groan.

"Look at the big scary shadow hunter scared of-" I cut him off by throwing a dagger with it beautifully landing a centimeter next to his ear. He shrieks a girly scream and I loose it. I fall back onto the bed laughing maniacally

"So What was this meeting about dear." I bag my lashes while wiping the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Florida let's go red." He clears his throat. I hop out of bed with a huge smile he throws his arm over my shoulder and I weirdly don't have the urge to slip it off. That okay. It's nice to have a friend. No that's bad You can't do that to valentine you can't gain friends. Friends are distracting. I wonder how Jonathan is holding up. It's for the mission. Don't feel guilty Clary.

"I'm fond of you lemon head."

"I admire you Clary." Did he just- god Jonathan is one lucky bastard for being this good. I laugh. When I enter the room Jonathan's brows raise up eyeing the hand on my shoulder. He shot a glare to Jace. His protective nature can be, What's the word, intense sometimes.

"I have gathered you all to discuss the details of our on coming mission." Maryse was speaking I take a seat and Jace's arm still was on my body. It's making me question everything on how to sit.

"As much as I love you ma do we have any free days on this mission." Isabelle says smiling. Her mother breaks out of character.

"Isabelle dear it's a formal gathering but considering the lack of people I will excuse tge comment but if you must know it it the first day you arrive is for you but you have to be up the following day at 7am to meet at a unspecified location. The details of the unspecified location will be released tomorrow-."

"We are leaving tomorrow?" Alec clears his throat.

"Yes is that a problem to anyone?"

"Not at all miss." Jonathan replied and passed me a look. I rolled my eyes and threw my head back forgetting his arm was there. I bolt up and he turns his head to me. I never realized how close we were god I really want to draw him.

"Come to my room after this meeting." I whisper into his ear.

"Oh what are you thinking Clarissa?"

"Nothing." I giggle. "I'm drawing you like one of my French girls."

_so what did you guys think comment it would mean alot if ypu guys wanted me to continue the story. xo goodnight or goodmorning my lovelies_


End file.
